Peter
Peter is a nomadic vampire roaming North America with his mate Charlotte. Neither is a vegetarian. He befriended Jasper Hale while they were in the Mexican Coven. Biography Early life Peter was originally created during the Southern Wars as part of Maria's army. Against long odds, he survived his first three years. His job was to care for the newborns, full-time. He was later befriended by Jasper, and fell in love with the newborn Charlotte. Jasper described him as a civilized vampire who didn't like to fight, even though he was good at it. One day Jasper was ordered by Maria to kill all the 'pawns'; newborns past their first year. Jasper requested Peter's help. Peter tried to persuade Jasper that some had potential, but Jasper disagreed. After a long night of killing, Jasper could see it was taking a toll on Peter. When Jasper called out the next name on the list, Peter was suddenly furious. When Charlotte appeared, Peter changed; his feelings gave him away. He shouted for her to run, bolting after her. Both escaped successfully. Five years later, Peter returned for Jasper, who had also left. By this time, Peter and Charlotte were now mated. While traveling with Jasper, Peter noticed his depression was always worse after they hunted. Jasper left after a few years traveling with the couple, since he couldn't handle the overwhelming emotions of his prey. Peter and Charlotte didn't feel the same way; they only wanted release from fighting. After Jasper settled with the Cullens, Peter and Charlotte visited regularly. In Midnight Sun, Alice sees Peter and Charlotte coming to visit and Edward has issues concerning Bella, mentioning that Peter isn't known for his self-control. ''Midnight Sun'' Peter and his mate, Charlotte, pay a visit to the Cullens in Midnight Sun. When Edward sees their arrival, he immediately goes paranoid for Bella's safety and tries to protect her in secret. However, Charlotte and Peter never hunted in town, and they left very quickly. ''Eclipse'' Peter and Charlotte are mentioned by Jasper when he explains to Bella about his experiences with newborns and how it connects to the Seattle newborn army. ''Breaking Dawn'' Peter later visited Forks with Charlotte, and served as witness against the Volturi. Jasper said their names in Breaking Dawn almost halfheartedly, as if he didn't want to lose his friend. They came anyway, and weren't as wary of Renesmee as the Denali clan, since they had never seen an immortal child before. When it was over, they were among the last to leave. Physical appearance In the partial draft of Midnight Sun, Peter is described as being almost as tall as Jasper, with long, white blond hair. As a human-feeding vampire, he would also have red eyes. Personality Peter was not known for his restraint, as he was raised by Maria, who just wanted her troops strong. Peter's emotions shone through quite clearly about the way he felt for Charlotte. He was probably very strong to have survived his first year as a newborn and then not be killed after his newborn phase wore off. Powers and abilities Peter was known to be a very strong vampire. His combat skills allowed him to stay alive as well as become a permanent member of the Mexican Coven before he left with Charlotte. Relationships Charlotte Charlotte is Peter's mate. They first met in the Mexican Coven when Charlotte was brought into the coven as a newborn. Unlike the rest of the newborns he knew, he found Charlotte's company quite entertaining, and it did not take long before they fell in love. Peter became anxious as her newborn year reached its end, and tried to console in Jasper and Maria to keep her to no success. Knowing that she was to be executed, Peter fled from the coven with Charlotte up North, where they established a more peaceful existence. Peter and Charlotte currently live their lives freely as nomads up in North America, and they occasionally visit the Cullens for social call or assistance. |180px]] Jasper Hale Jasper Hale is Peter's companion from the Mexican Coven. They first met when Peter was brought into the coven. Jasper and Peter enjoyed each other's company so much that they became fast friends and companions. Jasper was the one who convinced Maria to keep Peter due to his useful skills. Peter knew that Jasper had saved his life, and he felt indebted; he would do anything Jasper asked. After he fled with Charlotte, he snuck back for Jasper to tell him about life up north and convinced him to leave with him. He was surprised, though, when Jasper agreed. After Jasper found Alice and adapted to vegetarianism, Peter was happy for him, though he could never grasp the benefits of not hunting humans. After Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen family, Peter and Charlotte would occasionally visit them for social calls or assistance. Film portrayal Peter will be portrayed by actor Erik Odom in the second half of Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''Midnight Sun'' *''Eclipse'' (Mentioned only) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part II'' Category:Nomads Category:Mexican Coven Category:Cullen Witnesses Category:Mates